Jewelpet Chara
by mer-celebimew
Summary: Stephanie's in 7th grade. Her jewelpets represent her personality. Passion, courage, and mischief. She enters Magic Academy. I think you know what I'm thinking. ROMANCE, DRAMA, AND ADVENTURE!
1. 1st Day of Drama and TROUBLE!

Me: "HURRY! HURRY! I THINK WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"  
I pressed a button on my Jewel Pod and a portal to Jewel Land opened. Time stopped and we jumped into the portal.

* * *

** In Jewel Land**  
We landed butt flat in front of the Magic Academy. I'M GOING TO BE LATE! We ran in the hallways and into the classroom. We're in the Acrylic Class. The lowest class.  
Me: "Excuse me! I'm sorry! I was running and running and doing stuff and-"  
BAM!  
Me: "OUCH!"  
I was smacked on the head by a pink dolphin.  
"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS TARDINESS FROM THE 4 OF YOU!"  
That dolphin yells like he rules the land. Which(FYI) he doesn't. OH! You don't know who I am!  
I'm Stephanie White. My 3 jewelpets are Rossa, Ruby, and Labra. The limit of jewelpets is 3.  
I had pink hair with one eye blue while the other red. I used to have green hair like my dad, but as the months roll by my hair turned pink. Like my mother.  
I wore a yellow ribbion in my hair with sakura flowers on the end, a green, plaid cape with a pink collar, under a white, collared shirt, a black, long sleeve vest, a pink tie, a pink, plaid skirt, and green boots.  
"Hey! SHE LOOKS LIKE ALEX!"  
A red head screamed. MY BROTHER?!  
Me: "Alex? You know my brother Alexander?!"  
The red head stood up.  
"Yeah!~ He's over there in the corner of the room flirting with Reina."  
I looked over to the corner of the room and saw him flirting with a girl with light green hair and purple eyes. She looks pissed. What can I say? My brother is a flirt.  
"Mr. White! Stop flirting with Ms. Lamb! We have a new student!"  
Me: "ALEX!~"  
I ran to him and knocked him off his seat. I just hugs are painful. Love hurts.  
Alexander: "Stephanie! Get off me! I love you, but get off of me! We can hug in private!"  
I smiled and got off of him. I walked to the front of the room.  
Me: "I'm Stephanie White!~ These are my parnters Rossa, Ruby and Labra!~ And I'm Alex's younger twin!~"  
The class' mouths dropped.  
"TWINS?!"

* * *

** Lunch**  
Rossa, Labra, Ruby and I sat down by a cherry tree eating my lunch. My lunch were some rice balls.  
Me: "I wish Alex stayed, but he wanted to go to the Strawberry Cafe."  
"Excuse me? Is this seat taken?"  
I looked up and saw a girl with pretty purple hair and yellow eyes. She had a gentle aura around her.  
She wore the school uniform. She wore a white, collared shirt, a soft green tie, a black, long sleeve vest, a soft green, plaid skirt, and black flats with a strap around her ankles.  
She smiled at me and sat on the other side of me.  
Me: "Where are your parnters?"  
"They're with Hades-kun. I'm Indiana Heal!~"  
Me: "Stephanie."  
Indiana: "I can hardly believe you're the sister of Alex."  
I looked at her blankly.  
Indiana: "He's a flirt."  
I nodded. Then a girl with strawberry hairties in her hair walked by.  
Indiana: "Sunni!~ Come over here!~"  
Sunni looked at us and smiled sadly. Why? She came over and sat by Indiana.  
Ruby: "Steph! Can I go to the Strawberry Cafe!"  
Rossa, Labra, and Ruby looked at me with their best puppy dog face.  
Me: "Of course."  
They squealed happily and went off.  
Sunni: "Hi!~ I'm Sunni Wildflower!~"  
She smiled sadly with a tint of happiness.  
Me: "Stephanie. So, where are your parnters?"  
I ate my last rice ball.  
Sunni: "Eating at Strawberry Cafe."  
Me: "What a popular place!"  
Sunni: "Yep!~ Most popular place in Jewel Land."  
"Indiana! Indiana! Where are you?"  
A male voice called. Then a male came. He had brown hair that was tied into a bun on the top of his head and green eyes.  
He wore a white, collared shirt, an orange tie, orange, plaid pants, and black, dress shoes.  
"Indiana! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"  
Indiana: "Master Hades!"  
Hades sighed.  
Hades: "I've told you to only call me that when my dad is around and Hades-kun when I leave, but when you're in my presence called me Hades. We talked about this at my house."  
Indiana smiled.  
Indiana: "Hades, where is Lolip, Peridot, Kaiya, Purinki, Lapis, and Nix?"  
"INDIANA!"  
A yellow and green Papillon who wears a green hairclip shaped like a butterfly, and a yellow and green flower garland around her neck came.  
Indiana: "Peridot!~"  
She ran up to Indiana and gave her a great big hug. Then 5 others came.  
1 was a brown and tan Siamese Cat who wears a tiara and a necklace shaped like a blue rose.  
Another was a yellow and green Common squirrel monkey with a pudding-like head and wears a cherry on its head, moon-shaped earring on its ears and a cherry jewel necklace.  
Another was a blue Russian Blue cat who symbolizes wears a blue jewel necklace and a gold beaded bracelet.  
Another was a light pink floppy-eared rabbit wearing a pink frilly cap and a pink lollipop-shaped jewel necklace.  
And the last one was a purple Ferret with a black tail tip who wears a blue scarf with an orange star on it.  
Indiana: "Come here Lolip, Kaiya!~"  
The rabbit and Siamese Cat came up to her and hugged her.  
The rabbit gave a bouncy and happy hug.  
The Siamese Cat gave a gentle and loving hug.  
Hades: "Indiana, let's go to the Strawberry Cafe already!~"  
He speed walk up ahead of Indiana.  
Indiana: "Hades! Wait for us!"  
Indiana ran towards Hades with Peridot flying by her side and her 2 jewelpets sitting on her shoulders.  
Me: "Hades seems like the bossy type."  
Sunni: "He is. He and Indiana have been friends forever. Indiana was born into a family of slaves. When she was 7, she was sold to the Farrell family. Since then they've been childhood friends."  
Me: "What?! Hades is just using her!"  
Sunni violently shook her head.  
Sunni: "Of course not! They're friends!"  
Me: "Oh, sorry I misunderstood."  
The bell rang and we went to class.

* * *

** After School**  
I was at the Strawberry Cafe drinking some mango and stawberry smoothie. Then Alexander and his friends came to me. Alex was smirking. Shit.  
Alex: "Ohhhhhhhhhhh!~ Little sis! Do you have your extra clothes?"  
I nodded and got out my extra clothes. Alex always gave me the advice: always bring your clothes to school because ANYTHING can happen.  
I took out a white, collared shirt, an pink tie, a green and pink, plaid cape, green, plaid pants, white socks, and black, dress shoes.  
Alex: "Luckily, I did too!~"  
He took out of his messager bag a white, collared shirt, a green tie, a green, plaid pants, white socks, and black dress shoes.  
Alex: "Can we switch? OH!~ And can you put on my clothes!"  
I gave him a blank look.  
After We Changed  
We were wearing each other's extra clothes and we put our other clothes in out bags. Alex took out of his messager bag a black rubber band and tied up his hair.  
Alex: "And we take this down!~"  
He took off my ribbon and my yellow hair tie. We looked alike except he has his hair in a ponytail and our features.  
Ruby: "Stephanie! You looked like Alexander!"  
Labra: "Labura!~"  
Rossa: "Yeah!~"  
Me: "So, why did we do this?"  
"ALEXANDER WHITE! THERE YOU ARE! REMEMBER YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO CLEAN THE CLASS ROOM WITH MR. WELLS!"  
Me: "WHO ME?!"  
"You are Mr. White! Now, come!"  
His tank rolled and he grabbed me by my ear."  
Me: "OW OW OW OW OW!"  
Alex: "She's going to be me for a day!~ Come on Kako, Kohaku, Neprite."  
I saw 3 jewelpets and a sweetspet go with my brother.  
1 was a Roborovski hamster with Macaron Ears and a short tail with a green spade as his necklace.  
Another was a brown and white Pembroke Welsh Corgi who wears a blue checked flat cap and a green jewel necklace shaped like a diamond.  
And the last one was a yellow Shiba Inu who wears a red scarf with a gold flower on it.  
Rossa, Labra, and Ruby looked at Alex sadly and raced after me and my homeroom teacher.  
I WAS TRICKED INTO DOING ALEX'S PUNISHMENT! HELP ME! ANYONE!


	2. Characters and Info

** Stephanie Steven White**  
Appearance: Pink Hair, Left Eye Blue, Right Eye Red  
Jewelpet(s): Ruby, Rossa, Labra

* * *

** Zachariah Wells Long**  
Appearance: Light Blue Hair, Blue Eyes  
Jewelpet(s): Gummin, Enclair, Garnet

* * *

** Ajay David Long**  
Appearance: Red Hair, Blue Eyes  
Jewelpet(s): Jasper, Dian, Tour

* * *

** Violet Michelle Fox**  
Appearance: Blonde Hair, Bleached hair on her Pigtails  
Jewelpet(s): Sakuran, Chocolat, Diana

* * *

** Daneila Wade Fisher**  
Appearance: Green Hair, Purple Eyes  
Jewelpet(s): Prase, Rin, Charotte

* * *

** Maxwell Gabe Short**  
Appearance: Light Green Hair, Blue Eyes  
Jewelpet(s): Milky, Rald, Titana

* * *

** Timmy Gace Burns**  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Green Eyes  
Jewelpet(s): Coron, Flora, Sapphie

* * *

** Sunni Daisy Wildflower**  
Appearance: Grey-Tan-ish Hair, Light Blue Eyes  
Jewelpet(s): Honey, Macaronia, Melorina

* * *

** Hades Sach Farrell**  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Green Eyes  
Jewelpet(s): Purinki, Lapis, Nix

* * *

** Indiana Eve Heal**  
Appearance: Yellow Eyes, Purple Hair  
Jewelpet(s): Lolip, Peridot, Kaiya

* * *

** Reina Lucy Lamb**  
Appearance: Green Hair, Purple Eyes  
Jewelpet(s): Angela, Luna, Sango

* * *

** Alexander Ashar White**  
Appearance: Green Hair, Turquoise Eyes  
Jewelpet(s): Kohaku, Kako, Nephrite


	3. Ch 2 Cute New Boy named Zach

**Stephanie's POV**  
I was in the classroom working my butt off. I was scraping gum from desks, washing the top of desks, cleaning the floor, cleaning the windows, and everything to make this classroom look perfect. There was this guy was SUPER cute!~  
He had aqua blue hair and navy blue eyes.  
His Jewelpets were a pink Persian Cat with pink garnets for eyes, a light cream Fennec fox with Gummy Candy parts on his body, and a tan and brown rex rabbit with Eclair ears, hands and tail and a pink heart with brown patterns on its tummy who wears a heart-shaped jewel necklace.  
Me, him, and our jewelpets were working until we can't work anymore.  
Iruka-sensei(teacher): "KEEP SCRUBBING! ESPECIALLY YOU, MR. WELLS!"  
"Mr. Wells": "MY LAST NAME IS LONG! YOU CALL MY BROTHER MR. LONG BUT MISTAKEN MY LAST NAME!"  
Iruka-sensei: "Keep that up, Mr. Long and you'll be scrubbing tomorrow."  
Mr. Long sighed.  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
Me, Long-kun, and our jewelpets looked at the door. Then Alex, disguised as me, opened the door.  
Alex: "Iruka-sensei, there's a phone call for you!~"  
He said with his best high pitch voice.  
Iruka-sensei: "Ok thank you, Miss White. Why are you here?"  
Iruka-sensei raised an eyebrow. I started sweating. Long-kun looked at me then my brother. His eyes were as wide as a pizza.  
Alex: "I'm helping a club!"  
He said nervously and a little too quickly. He started to rub his neck.  
Iruka-sensei: "YOU KIDS BETTER KEEP SCRUBBING AND CLEANING WHEN I COME BACK!"  
He left the room. We quickly fell on the floor.  
Alexander: "Man, people are too dumb for their own good."  
He started snickering.  
Me: "I would like my clothes back, 'Miss White'."  
I used my best mocking voice on "Miss White".  
Alex: "After your punishment is done, brother dear."  
He said mockingly.  
Me: "You did not just say that in MY clothes!"  
He rolled his eyes and walked away with his jewelpets.  
Me: "COME BACK HERE, BITCH!"  
I wasn't angry. I WAS FURIOUS!  
Long-kun: "So you're the twin sister I've heard so much about. I guessed I spaced out when you introduced yourself. We're in the same class. I'm Zach Wells Long. The one with pink fur is Garnet, the gummy fox is Gummin, and the rabbit is Eclan."  
He extended his hand.  
Me: "I'm Stephanie Steven White. The rabbit is Ruby, the polar bear is Labra, and the pink bear is Rossa."  
I shook his extended hand.  
Zach: "Want to ditch?"  
I nodded and we jumped out the window with our jewelpets.

* * *

** At a Hilltop**  
Me: "Haha, you take creepy selfies!"  
Zach showed me his jewelpod. It had dark blue stars and it was light blue.  
Me: "We should take a selfie together and put it on instagram!~"  
I took my jewelpod out. It was dark blue with purple stars and a brown diamond. We put it on camera. We put our arms around each other and took the picture. I looked at the picture and pouted.  
Zach: "What's wrong, Stephanie?"  
Me: "I'm still wearing my brother's clothes."  
Zach chuckled.  
Me: "I look like a boy!"  
Zach: "Awww! You look cute in it!~"  
I blushed and looked away from him. Ruby, Rossa, and Labra squealed. I glared at them while blushing heavier than before.  
Maybe today isn't as bad as I thought. I met a cute boy named Zach and got my homework done on record time.


	4. Characters and their Info for Ch 2

** Stephanie Steven White**  
Appearance: Pink Hair, Left Eye Blue, Right Eye Red  
Jewelpet(s): Ruby, Rossa, Labra

* * *

** Zachariah "Zach" Wells Long**  
Appearance: Light Blue Hair, Blue Eyes  
Jewelpet(s): Gummin, Enclair, Garnet

* * *

** Ajay David Long**  
Appearance: Red Hair, Blue Eyes  
Jewelpet(s): Jasper, Dian, Tour

* * *

** Violet Michelle Fox**  
Appearance: Blonde Hair, Bleached hair on her Pigtails  
Jewelpet(s): Sakuran, Chocolat, Diana

* * *

** Daneila "Dani" Wade Fisher**  
Appearance: Green Hair, Purple Eyes  
Jewelpet(s): Prase, Rin, Charotte

* * *

** Maxwell "Max" Gabe Short**  
Appearance: Light Green Hair, Blue Eyes  
Jewelpet(s): Milky, Rald, Titana

* * *

** Timmy Gace Burns**  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Green Eyes  
Jewelpet(s): Coron, Flora, Sapphie

* * *

** Sunni Daisy Wildflower**  
Appearance: Grey-Tan-ish Hair, Light Blue Eyes  
Jewelpet(s): Honey, Macaronia, Melorina

* * *

** Hades Sach Farrell**  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Green Eyes  
Jewelpet(s): Purinki, Lapis, Nix

* * *

** Indiana Eve Heal**  
Appearance: Yellow Eyes, Purple Hair  
Jewelpet(s): Lolip, Peridot, Kaiya

* * *

** Reina Lucy Lamb**  
Appearance: Green Hair, Purple Eyes  
Jewelpet(s): Angela, Luna, Sango

* * *

** Alexander "Alex" Ashar White**  
Appearance: Green Hair, Turquoise Eyes  
Jewelpet(s): Kohaku, Kako, Nephrite


End file.
